


Late Nights

by PandaPrincessRose (DaemonRose)



Series: (Bruce & Dick) Nights [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Fluff, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaemonRose/pseuds/PandaPrincessRose
Summary: Ok but what about big Dick falls asleep somewhere and Bruce still carries him to bed?
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne
Series: (Bruce & Dick) Nights [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680337
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110





	Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this post](https://br4tm0bile.tumblr.com/post/190452556384/ok-but-what-about-big-dick-falls-asleep-somewhere) on tumblr. check it out for the art by hollcee.
> 
> Can be read as a stand alone or as a part of [Silent Nights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10494060).

When Dick was a child, before he was Robin, he sometimes fell asleep in other places than his bed. In the library, while reading a book on the sofa or studying at the table. Or in the entertainment room after having a movie marathon. Then he became Robin and some nights he didn't make it to his room and fell asleep in the cave. Batman was working on the computer and Dick watched him, learning from him until his eyes fell close and his head sunk down onto the desk. Sometimes they returned from patrol and he fell asleep in the batmobile, the humming of the engine and the tiredness in his bones lulling him in and pulling him under.

Bruce has always picked him up and carried him to his room and tucked him into his bed. That’s why Dick never had bothered where he fell asleep. That was one of the changes he had to go through when he had left Gotham. Had left Bruce. Since he lived in Blüdhaven he had to think twice about collapsing on his couch in his suit or giving in to sleep at his desk. There was no Bruce to pick him up, get him out of his suit and tuck him into his bed.

However, when Dick and Bruce reconciled, that little habit hadn't change. Dick was a grown man now but whenever he was in Gotham and stayed in the manor, pulling a late night that ended with him falling asleep at the computer, Bruce picked him up, heaving him over his shoulder and carried to his room where he pulled off Dicks shoes, stripped him off his clothes or suit and pulled the blanket over him.

One night after Nightwing had helped Batman out with patrolling in Gotham, it was almost dawn and he was bone tired, he almost fell asleep in the shower. Bruce came looking for him because he'd been in there for so long. Bruce shut the water off, Dick barely was aware that he dried him with a towel and helped him into his pants and when Dick leaned against him, eyes falling close, his former mentor hauled him up and carried him to his bedroom. 

Another night after patrol they entered the cave and I front of the computer Dick yawned and leaned against Bruce.  
"B?" he asked tiredly.  
"Hm?" Bruce looked at him, noticed his tired eyes.  
"Report later?" Dick slurred, pleaded.  
Bruce nodded. Dick sighed and yawned again. His head leans on Bruce's shoulder and he closed his eyes.  
"Tuck me in?" The question was just a murmur. Bruce heard it and almost smiled. Without an answer, he wrapped his arms around Dick, picked him up and brought him to his child hood bedroom, where he helped him out off his suit and when Dick was comfortable laid down beneath the sheets, Dick hummed a "Good night, B" and Bruce mumbled a "G'night, Dick" into Dick’s hair as he placed a kiss on his head.


End file.
